Lips Like Morphine
by Ikara-o-Kage
Summary: Random Oneshot that came from listening to Lips Like Morphine by Kill Hannah. I don't own the song or Hiei, but I do own Chisin. Enjoy!


" _I want a girl with lips like morphine, Knock me out every time they touch me. I wanna feel a kiss just crush me, And break me down._ _Knock me out (knock me out), Knock me out (knock me out). Cause I've waited for all my life, To be here with you tonight…_"

I absent mindedly mouthed the lyrics to the song I had run across on my mp4. It was a good song, just ironic for me…

You see, I am a countess. A lady vampire and a master, or one who can convert another if she so desired. It's hard for some one to tell that right off since I was also a day walker, or a vampire that can walk in the sun if it isn't painfully obvious by the fact that my skin is about five shades darker then most vampires…" _I want a girl with lips like morphine, Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping. And I wanna feel that lightning strike me, And burn me down…_"

Yep. Very ironic…

--

" _Knock me out (knock me out), Knock me out (knock me out). Cause I've waited for all my life, To be here with you tonight. Just put me on my back, Knock me out again…_"

I had been training since just before dawn. Contrary to popular belief, even I get tired and have to rest, which is why I had the music turned down just slightly. I didn't need the adrenaline at the moment so I could do that.

" _I want a girl with lips like morphine, Knock me out every time they touch me. I want a girl with lips like morphine, To knock me out…_"

The song was one that happened to suite me very well. Any woman that got close enough to me to do that would be something to desire. Not many could even get close enough to hit me, much less knock me unconscious…

"Hey!! Hiei! Where are you?!"

_Shit… Damn detective needs to learn to leave me be when I train_…

I stood up and brushed off some dirt that had managed to land on my jeans. Yes, I owned a few pair of plain blue jeans…

I then grabbed my shirt from a low hanging branch and started walking toward the detective's voice. He was still shouting so it was easy to find follow.

"Hi- About time!"

He apparently caught onto my aura, as my approach was silent as always, and turned to watch as I walked out of the bushes. He always greeted anyone with a smile, and since I had spent the last three years with them under a single roof, I had grown accustomed to it.

Koenma had moved the four members of Team Uremeshi to one place. Why? Something about it being easier if we were all together and that he could keep a better eye on us to make sure nothing attacked us.

"Come on Hiei. Koenma wants us to meet someone. He said something about one of his other detectives moving in near-by and us needing to know about it so we didn't attack 'em."

"Figures he would have something to do with the aura that showed up a few days ago…"

"You knew about it? Why didn't you say anything about it?"

"Simple. It's a vampire. Everybody around here is asleep at night and has security systems set up at night that detect unearthly intruders. She wouldn't be able to do anything as she can only walk around at night."

"Oh…"

--

I stood patiently in Koenma's office, leaning against his desk with my left hand in my pocket. My right hand was busy scratching down some random drawing on the back of a spare form he had on his desk that he let me use. I had that weird little ability to do two things at once with out realizing it. I was also tracking down the song I had been listening to earlier with my left hand, as I had to reboot my mp4 thanks to overloading it[1]. Once I found it I had finished my drawing and his elite team of spirit detectives walked in. I scratched down a few words on the bottom of the page, lyrics to the song I was now listening to. '_I want a girl with lips like morphine._'

"Alright. Since we're all here now," He then proceeded to reach over and pull my sheet away so I would pay attention instead of tweaking it to perfection like I normally would. He knew me too well… "Allow me to introduce you to your new down the street neighbor. Chisin. One of my best detectives. Murder cases in which we know nothing of the killer are her specialty. She normally figures out who did it before the Nigenkai forces do and eliminates the threat. She is why so many of their more… gruesome cases become 'cold' cases. She kills off the murderer before they can run across it and bring Rekai into the light. Chisin is one of the main reasons Rekai is so secretive, if it wasn't for her skills our existence would have become common knowledge by now."

I stood from the edge of the desk and tucked my right thumb into my pocket until he finished speaking. I then knew it was my cue to explain what I was.

"Thanks for introduction Koenma. But I can tell they could care less about such trivial matters as what I do for a living. Working for you is enough to know I'm not as normal as they think."

I turned slightly and faced the majority of the group, only one being out of my sight because of my hair.

"As I'm sure you have figured out by my aura, and lack of a life energy signature, I am a vampiress. If you want to be specific, I am a countess. I am als-"

"Wait a second. If you're a vampire, then shouldn't you be, like, dead by now since the sunlight would have hit you when you came here?"

Obvious stupidity is the worst kind.

"I was getting to that if you would shut that foolish mortal mouth of yours."

Apparently he caught sight of my longer then normal fangs. A trivial fact that sets me further apart from the rest of my race, they were nearly an inch long. But that played to my advantage as he must have seen them and shut up, cowering slightly in the process.

"Now, as I was saying before carrot top interrupted me. I am a day walker. Or to put it a bit more simply, a vampire that can walk in the broad day light. My skin tone should be proof of that, as it is a few shades darker then most vampires. I will tell you this much however, you don't need to worry about converts popping up. I don't bite random victims for the thrill of the blood lust, I have selected humans that allow me to feed off them, so rarely will I bite someone aside from those chosen few."

I stopped my brief speech and watched each of them, looking for some sort of reaction. I wouldn't mind knowing a bit more about each of them, but I was coming into their turf so I had to play nice. They could tell me what they wanted and when wanted to tell me, I wouldn't require it.

"It will pay to ask, vampiress. You might wish to know something we wouldn't tell you unless requested."

_The hell?_ I turned the rest of the way around so I could see the one sitting in the window. He was bare-chested with his black shirt thrown over his shoulder. One look. That was all it took to know who he was and how he managed to know that.

"I'll inform you now so you don't make that mistake again," Being a vampire had it's advantages. I forced him out of my mind with enough force to slam is head into the window facing and for added effect I used an old tactic that caused a chill to come over the being it was used on, and I spread it to the others as well to get my point across. I got the desired reaction as he shivered and placed his hand of the back of his head to check for a busted skull. "I do not take kindly to people who enter my mind. I leave it unguarded for a reason. Do not take advantage of that. People don't always come out in one piece when they do."

He glared at me and then seemed to freeze up. It wasn't something I did, that I knew, but what it was is a good question…

--

_Damn_. Talk about irony. Less then an hour ago I was thinking about how this song applied to me and look what fate drops in to my hands. A woman who can knock me out without even touching me…

" _I want a girl with lips like morphine, Knock me out every time they touch me. I wanna feel a kiss just crush me, And break me down._ _Knock me out (knock me out), Knock me out (knock me out). Cause I've waited for all my life, To be here with you tonight…_"

--

I was seriously wondering why he stopped so suddenly, when I heard the light sound of music coming the end of the wires that ran up the back of his neck… ear buds.

Ok, so that's one clue, now what was he listening to…

I was now very thankful for my acute vampiristic hearing… and damned at what I heard…

" _See I've waited for all my life, To be here with you tonight. Just put me on my back, Knock me out again…_"

Same exact song…

Oh the irony…

---

Flash ahead three weeks.

---

I walked down the street looking for _something_. What I didn't know. But I was bored as hell and it was clear as day.

I was once again listening to this song, '_Lips Like Morphine_' by Kill Hannah. It was good, but that wasn't the main reason I was listening to it. I had a certain incident stuck in my head. Namely the incident with Chisin in Koenma's office. That was weird as hell, and stranger then that…

I caught myself thinking about that damn countess more often then not. She was a work of art in more ways than one…

A moan, slightly pained but more pleasured then anything, caught my attention. It was coming from the ally a few yards ahead of me. Well, they do say 'ask and ye shall receive'. It gave me something to do…

…

Damn that had so many second meanings…

--

I had no choice but to grasp his bottom jaw and dig my nails into his gums. He was being way to noisy. I wasn't used to pulling this stunt, but when my normal 'donors' are out of town and I need to feed, one must resort to an old bag of tricks…

He moved to press away from me, but seeing as he was human and against a wall, that didn't work at all. Both of his hands were against my shoulders trying to push me off, while I had only one holding him to the wall by his left shoulder. The other hand was silencing him, as he clearly wasn't dumb enough to keep moaning when I tightened my grip with every sound he made. It felt good to be drawn from, according to my normal donors anyway, and he seemed to agree with them.

I heard foot steps approaching since I had heightened my senses to keep guard so no one would see this. The bad part is I was only half done. The movies make it look quick and sweet for a vampire to feed. It isn't. In the movies, a master can bite, feed, infect, and leave in less then five minutes and not loose a single drop of their victim's blood. In reality, it takes a while for one to feed, and it wasn't clean. I was a clean feeder however so only part of his shirt was stained with blood. That was about to change however. I bit down harder to enlarge the wound and hopefully get my fill before who ever it was came close enough to see. And damn if he didn't moan again!

The steps stopped.

Shit. They heard him. Time for plan B…

I sent off a psychic wave that made a human's fear reaction kick in, hopefully making them turn and go the other way.

The steps started up again with no fear response what so ever. A demon… That trick didn't even register on a demon, as it was aimed at humans. A half breed might pick it up…

He moaned again and I tightened my grip. I had unknowingly sawed my teeth back a bit and furthered the wound. I would have to hurry before he bled out… Forget whatever was coming. I needed to finish and fast.

--

About the time I reached the edge of the ally another moan came along with the sound of bone being scrapped. I turned the corner and stopped at what I saw…

Chisin had pinned a human male to a wall and was feeding off him…

Desperately.

She must have heard me coming and decided to hurry. She knew I was there, but did nothing to prevent me from watching. The young man however was looking at me with praying eyes to get her to stop. Should I..?

"Chisin. Stop."

I'd help her finish this later. But now she needed to stop before she killed him. She made no move other then her eyes twitching slightly at the sound of the word 'stop'. I called out her name alone and her eyes snapped open and in my direction. They were no longer the translucent blue that I had seen before, but instead the entire eye was the color of blood. She tore her head away from him and held him up by nothing but the hand that was silencing him, balling the hand that had him pinned to wall into a fist at her side. She was clearly pissed at me for interrupting her, but I wasn't about to allow her to continue. My eyes traveled from hers to the gapping wound in the boy's neck. Every pulse sent a wave of blood rushing from it and onto his flesh. He whimpered and I saw her hand tighten, the sound of bone being scratched never came but a muffled scream did followed by a torrent of blood. She had severed the blood lines beneath his tongue…

--

I knew what I did and I did so on purpose. I needed him to leave and I needed to finish this. Slicing the artery beneath the boy's tongue was the incentive Hiei would need to leave. I knew he wasn't a fool so this should work…

"Leave Jaganshi. This is none of your concern. Now leave so I can finish up, or do you want the boy to bleed out?"

My voice came out slightly raspy and obviously tainted with blood lust. I wouldn't continue unless Hiei left. He knew that. Yet he stayed. I knew the boy would bleed out very soon if I didn't stop the blood flow, and I wasn't about to go to Rekai prison for a single unintended killing…

I never pulled my eyes from his, as they had come back to mine once I spoke, and removed my hand from the boy's mouth and slammed it against his chest. His arms were pinned to his side by the simple fact that the blood loss prevented him from doing anything with them. Eyes still locked I used an old Elder's trick to transfer his wounds to another body. I also erased his memory of the incident and teleported him home. I shifted his memory to seem like he had fallen and become unconscious where a kind passer-by brought him home and roused him so he could get inside his home. It wasn't the best of the tricks I used, but it was effective…

About the time he disappeared is when Hiei fell to the ground clutching both his mouth and neck.

He had stopped me and I had to prevent the boy's death, so I shifted the wounds to someone who could withstand them long enough for me to heal them. Hiei glared at me while I chanted an old healer's spell to close the wounds. Once the spell was complete and he was healed however, I found myself flying toward the back of the ally. I landed on my feet and slid to a stop, standing after I had finished moving. He knew why I had done that, but why he punched me was probably because I defied him to begin with.

"Care to explain why you tried to stop me, Jaganshi? I was well aware of what I was doing, and you cost me half of my dinner. I'll have to hunt another night thanks to you interrupting this one."

"You said you had a few that would willingly allow you to draw from them. He clearly wasn't one of them. You explain that."

Ah, so he caught me.

"Simple, pyro-bite. Fate screwed me over and I was left with out a donor for a few weeks now. Three of the six have moved off permanently, two were friends and died in a car wreak earlier this week. The sixth one is in collage right now and won't be coming back for a few years. The two that died were the ones I had first chosen and they were the two that had promised to stay here for my sake. All six of my chosen donors are gone at this point in time, so when time came that I needed to feed, I had to hunt for prey. Good enough reason for you?"

He was obviously trying to see if I was lying, and he was failing so I dropped the barrier I had around my mind. I would trust him for now, but I'd put him through one of the walls if he tried to pry into anything else…

"Fine. I'll believe you for now. But find another 'donor' soon. Next time I run across this I'm turning you in for it. You and I both know it is against the laws of both Rekai and Nigenkai for you to do this."

I glared lightly at him and replaced the barrier around my mind.

"Fine by me. If that's how you play the game, then I'll bend to those rules. But I warn you. **Next time I won't let you walk away complete**."

I turned and walked down the ally, intent on heading home and getting this blood off me before someone sees it…

As I walked past the end of the ally however, I heard a car go by with the windows down…

"_I want a girl with lips like morphine…_"

--

I knew where she was headed so following her was easy. Besides that, I knew these ally ways like the back of my hand.

I couldn't let her make another hunt. It would be far to dangerous to allow her to do so. She's lucky it was me that happened upon her feeding and not someone else…

I turned the corner and followed her into a back ally. Both ends of this ally had another wall directly across from then so this scene would go unnoticed as no one came back here. No one knew of them because of the barrier placed around them that made them invisible to human eyes. That meant I was safe to act as planned.

I knew what it was like to be drawn from, a vampire from my past managed to slip their fangs into my flesh. That was the only thing I needed to remember to know that I would be fine with what I was about to do.

I drew a dagger that I kept with me since my katana was to large to carry around here, and approached her silently. I masked my aura so she wouldn't sense me coming up to her. Once I was about twenty feet away form her I slit the artery in neck…

She froze.

--

This scent…

This heavenly scent…

All vampires have a choice blood type, most of the time a choice breed's blood type and subtype…

I had yet to find mine…

_But this scent_…!

Dear God! It was heaven!

I had no clue what type it was, but I knew I had just found my addiction…

I turned half way and looked at the source of such an incredible blood…

And nearly stopped breathing.

_Hiei_.

He was the source of this drug…

My eyes traveled from his face to the cut in his flesh…

A small stream of blood was running from it and down to his black shirt, where the cloth absorbed it and almost seemed to shimmer in the light because of it.

The cut was intended…

The dagger in his hand was all the proof I needed of that.

"Why do you tempt me, Hiei…?"

Try as I might, I couldn't bring my eyes away from the stream of blood. It was so tempting… So very deliciously tempting…

"I'm not tempting. I'm offering."

That brought my eyes up to his.

Did I hear right?

Or are my ears trying to make me think I just heard a dream phrase come out of his mouth?

He smirked and started to walk toward me. I couldn't move…

I could barely even breathe…

"Something wrong, Chisin?"

I couldn't answer. I could only watch as he came closer to me, the would in his neck still flowing freely and soaking his shirt till it clung to every curve and dip in the muscles of his chest and abdomen…

He stopped a few feet from me, but with in arm's reach. He had no idea how tempting he was right now…

Handsome… Powerful… Intelligent… Charming… _Addictive_… _Seductive_… _**Tempting**_…

He was so close I could hear his pulse from the wound in his neck…

God. How I wanted to draw from it…

But no.

I wouldn't.

Hiei wasn't the type to offer something unless there was something in it for him. I don't know what he would want in return or what he has coming if he does this, but I wasn't about to take the bait…

No matter how tempting it may be…

He moved and my thoughts stopped, only to watch him take the hand that held the dagger and slip the said weapon into a sheathe on the underside of his leg through a small 'pocket' on the cargo pants. He then brought the same hand up to his neck, where he brushed his fingers across the wound and brought some of the blood up to his own lips… He took of his own blood and my resolve broke.

I nearly lunged at him, but kept my self control. I watched him suck the blood of the tip of each finger that had come in contact with the sweet substance…

"Come. I'm going against everything people know of me. No tricks. The only thing I ask is that take it slow so I can enjoy this as much as you…"

So that's what he had coming to him. He knew the feeling of being drawn from and how pleasurable it could be…

"Very well."

He took a single step and brought his body to mine.

I slipped my hands up and over his stomach and chest, wrapping them around his shoulders from behind. I trailed my tongue over his hardened nipple though the cloth and he pulled my body tightly against his own. A smirk played across my face when I noticed his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly ajar. I could smell his arousal as clearly as I could his blood…

"Careful. Unless you want me to loose what's left of my self-control…"

His voice was strained and raspy. He wanted more then what he was going to get, and was trying not to force me into giving him such. A gentleman as well…

I would give him part of what he wanted…

I leaned up and inhaled his scent from the wound. Dear God…

His scent was a fucking **addiction**…

I knew that after this we were both going to need some relief of a sexual nature… But I would not give myself to him…

But for now…

He was _**mine**_.

I laid a few feather light kisses on his neck, just beside the wound and not touching the stream of blood. This drew a deep growl from the kaji/kori hybrid, and a grin from me. _Fine_.

I lapped at the wound once and slid my fangs into the flesh around the wound. I felt him tense up just as much as I did.

Dear Lord… If his scent was heaven then this must be a sin worthy of eternal damnation. His blood was exquisite!

I would have gone insane at this point if I hadn't remembered his request for allowing me to do this…

"…The only thing I ask is that take it slow so I can enjoy this as much as you…"

I started slowly lapping at the wound that run perpendicular to my fangs, enjoying the feel of the open flesh against the end of my tongue.

I then felt his hands slip from sides down to my hips. He grasped my small body and picked me up off the ground, placing my legs on either side of his hips and leaned against the closest wall. He wrapped his arms under me and locked them there to hold me up. I felt his hardened member through both of our jeans. His body craved mine. Desperately.

I knew this and kept it in mind as I continued my assault on his neck.

His growls filled the ally quickly and the occasional moan tore it's way from my throat as well…

I removed my fangs from his neck for a moment. I had to breathe in order to continue, but I took the moment my head wasn't buried in his neck to look at his face…

Beads of sweat were rolling down his face and his perfect lips were slightly ajar. His eyes were tightly shut and he was obviously fighting to keep his own body under some amount of control. I knew what this did to someone. A little known fact is that I was once a donor myself. A friend in need is something I can't turn down…

I offered him one thing to show that I knew what kind of hell it was to hold back, a single kiss on his bottom lip. Only he didn't allow me to pull away. He begged for an entrance that I reluctantly gave. I knew that he would have trouble controlling himself after this, more trouble then before, but I allowed him to enjoy his spoils. I eventually stopped fighting my urges and fought back, pushing his tongue from my mouth and exploring his own. I could still faintly taste the blood that he had licked from his finger tips earlier…

He continued to fight me, both of us gaining for only a moment to be pushed back by the other. But both of us had to break for air.

I licked at the side of his mouth where a bit of his blood had been smeared from my lips…

He moaned slightly when my hand tangled itself in his hair and massaged the back of his scalp. Though that only lasted so long…

I used the grip I had on his head to move it so I had a better angle at his neck, though I let go once my fangs were sheathed in his perfect flesh again.

I resumed my previous torture of slowly licking the wound the clean.

Then I closed it. Simple as that. I had my fill and then some and thus didn't need to take any more. Hiei was going to be weak as it was from the amount I had taken and the amount he had lost…

I pushed against him and he took the hint and let me down. He run his hand through his hair and tried to catch his breath. Though he was about to loose it again. I had one last thing to offer him as atonement for the fact that I wouldn't give him what he wanted…

I kissed his lips once more…

And gave him a Vampire's Kiss.

His eyes shot open when he felt it; my fangs nicking the skin and cutting slightly at his aura.

He knew what I did, it was a show of trust between any vampire and another being…

I had marked his aura.

Any other vampire that came near him would know he was not to be messed with. Doing so would provoke the vampire that had marked him and I would know if they did.

His eyes then closed, lips still connected with mine…

And he blacked out.

--

Koenma had moved all of us to another place a bit further from town; out in the country if you will. He said this way if anything _did_ attack us, no one would know about it. Or at least that was his excuse. He had also moved Chisin a few months before…

That was really killing me.

When she marked me she also linked the two of us. Her kiss sealed me to her without her knowing it. I created that link unknowingly…

She was like a drug that I couldn't get enough of!

Each time she took of me I found something about something else about her through that link. She realized this about the third time she drew from me, but did nothing to stop me from opening the link each time. She eventually started using the link herself to learn about me. I did nothing to stop her…

Instead I welcomed it.

Every time she took from me, I grew closer to her. I eventually grew to love her…

In the three years since our evening in the ally, I had grown to love the countess Chisin…

--

I waited for them. Koenma had sent me four months ahead of the team to get the place ready. It was a large mansion that he had built for the team. He sent me ahead to prepare the place for the boys. I decorated it and make sure everything was stocked. Their respective mates would also be living here with them, so each of the couples rooms were linked. I saw to it that my room was linked with Hiei's…

He may not have been my mate, but if things went the way I wanted them to the next time I took from him, I would be.

I had been using the link he unknowingly made for longer than he thought. I felt it come into being when I marked him. The first thought came through it then, _I want you_. But over time I learned more about him and he about me, and that thought changed…

_I'm addicted to you_.

_I need you_.

_**I love you**_…

So it seems that I managed to gain his heart…

-

"…And those _**Lips Like Morphine**_…"

--

I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me out every time they touch me.  
I wanna feel a kiss just crush me,  
And break me down.  
Knock me out (knock me out),  
Knock me out (knock me out).  
Cause I've waited for all my life,  
To be here with you tonight.

I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping.  
And I wanna feel that lightning strike me,  
And burn me down.  
Knock me out (knock me out),  
Knock me out (knock me out).

Cause I've waited for all my life,  
To be here with you tonight.  
Just put me on my back,  
Knock me out again.

I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me out every time they touch me.  
I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
To knock me out.

See I've waited for all my life,  
To be here with you tonight.  
Just put me on my back,  
Knock me out again.

* * *

I like how this came out, sure there are glitched in it but w/e I like it.


End file.
